<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By My Side by in_motu_proprio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070068">By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio'>in_motu_proprio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here and Now [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daniel/Daisy, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Porn with Feelings, Sousy, dousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the smutty continuation/end of my story Right Where I Need to Be.  Daisy and Sousa have had time to get to know each other and they want to take it to that next step.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here and Now [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel’s hands found themselves around Daisy’s waist, crinkling the fabric of her dress.  “Did I mention you look really nice?"<br/>
“I believe the word you used was ‘swell’,” Daisy said with a smirk running her hands down his back.  “I’m glad you like it,” Daisy said leaning in to run her lips over Daniel’s jaw.  It was a nice jaw too, well cut and strong.  He tilted his head, giving her a little more room and she followed his cue, kissing his throat just above the collar of his shirt.  </p><p>“Swell, doesn’t sound like me,” Daniel said when he caught his breath a little.  Daisy smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, being rewarded with a hand low on her back holding her close, his cane pressed down the back of one of her legs.  It felt tremendous, but more than that it felt right.  His arms fit around her in a firm circle, one she had no intention of breaking.  </p><p>They moved in the general direction of the bed, the only place to sit in her tiny room.  “Sit up against the wall,” Daisy encouraged Daniel, taking his cane and setting it nearby as he maneuvered himself into the bed, a very sweet smile on his lips.  Daisy stripped off the little sweater she’d been wearing on top showing off her arms and breasts a bit more as she climbed into bed after him, moving to straddle his thighs.  “This ok,” she asked as her hand ran down his chest.  </p><p>“More than,” Daniel replied running his hands down Daisy’s sides with all eyes glued to her newly exposed skin.  “I really like this dress now,” he joked as he leaned in to kiss across one collar bone to the other.  </p><p>“Thought you were supposed to be a prude from the 50’s,” Daisy breathed, her heart bouncing around in her chest as his lips trailed over her skin.  </p><p>“What, you think your generation invented it,” Daniel asked with a laugh.  His fingers were softly working their way from Daisy’s shoulder to the tips of her fingers.  They laced fingers, Daniel bringing their hands to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.  </p><p>“Some stuff, surely,” Daisy joked.  “Do you know about the three seashells?”  Daniel’s brows creased and she waved it away, hiding her dumb movie reference with a soft kiss. All was clearly forgiven when his hand migrated to the side of her breast, pausing there waiting until she gave him a little nod to really touch her.  </p><p>Daniel’s hand was sure in its movements, caressing Daisy gently through the fabric of her dress at first as he kissed her throat.  She could hear herself panting and wondered when she’d gotten that loud.  It didn’t help that every time he’d graze her nipple she’d moan softly for him.  He was taking her apart and he hadn’t touched her below the waist yet.  Daisy was truly excited, wiggling in his lap as he brought his fingertips to the strap of her dress on her shoulder.  “May I?”  </p><p>“Yes,” Daisy said softly watching as he carefully slid the strap of her dress down her arm.  He did the same on the other side, gently pushing the fabric down under the swell of her breasts.  He got a genuine grin on his face when he saw her in just her bra, fingers touching the bared skin wherever he could.  He’d stroke his fingertips under her ribcage or over her collar bone, keeping Daisy guessing as he leaned in to get his mouth in on the action.  </p><p>It felt really, really good to be paid this much attention and Daisy was not shy about showing her appreciation in little moans or twists of her hips.  She could feel him filling out against her thigh as they kissed and Daisy thought to him in spandex in the gym for a moment.  She’d gotten an eyeful that day and hadn’t really stopped thinking about what she saw since.  He was well endowed and clearly working just fine despite his injury.  That was very, very good to know.</p><p>Daniel found a spot on Daisy’s neck that made her whole body shudder, his hands working around to her back once more, deft fingertips finding the closures of Daisy’s bra and making short work of it.  She felt the sudden release of the fabric and gasped.  Daniel paused, pulling back to look at her, his hand holding the two pieces of fabric close so she wasn’t exposed just yet.  “This ok?”  </p><p>“Yeah, you just surprised me a little.”  She didn’t know what she’d been thinking but of course he’d be able to undo her bra.  Hook and eye closures hadn’t probably changed a whole lot in the time between them.  “It’s good,” she assured him reaching up to take the strap in one hand, pulling it down then letting the other follow suit naturally.  His eyes were glued to her, hands boldly caressing her waist.  Daisy let the fabric drop, exposing herself to him down to the waist.  “I think you’re overdressed,” Daisy commented as he stared.  He tried to keep his gaze on her face after she spoke but really was powerless when it came to breasts it seemed.  </p><p>“Overdressed,” he asked sitting up a little and reaching to the buttons of his shirt.  “I think I can fix that.”  He started at the bottom and Daisy started at the top, meeting in the middle and getting distracted by a long, lingering kiss that neither could have told you who initiated.  “Better,” Daniel asked as he tossed his shirt to the side, sitting in front of her in an undershirt and his slacks.  </p><p>“Get rid of the undershirt and we’re talking,” Daisy told him, tugging at the hem of it until it was up around his pecs.  They got it off together and Daisy took a moment to give him a look over.  He was very well put together and Daisy showed her appreciation by leaning in to run her tongue over his right nipple, getting a gasp from the man and a twitch of his hips.  She was reminded just where she was sitting and actually slid forward a little more for some actual contact, getting a deep groan out of Daniel.  </p><p>His hands migrated to hold her hips as they kissed, the two of them grinding together through layers of fabric.  Daisy felt <i>good</i>, sinking her hand into his thick hair as they moved against each other, moaning his name softly.  He kissed his way to her right breast, taking his time down the slope of her neck to her collar bone, finding all the spots that made Daisy tingle on the way.  He was very good at this and she closed her eyes letting him take over for a little while.  </p><p>He teased each nipple into almost painful hardness with his mouth, hands sliding down to her backside, pulling her closer.  “You smell so good, Daisy,” he told her softly as he leaned her back in his arms kissing every inch of exposed skin his lips could manage.  She hadn’t intended for a simple kiss to turn into all this but once her lips touched his she wanted more.  A hand migrated down to her calf, stroking softly up her leg under the hem of her skirt.  He paused there, looking up at her to get permission before continuing.  “I want to touch you,” he said boldly.  “Tell me I can, Daisy.”  </p><p>She found herself short on words, his tone having stollen them all from her.  He <i>wanted</i> her and Daisy liked that feeling.  Especially when it was coming from someone she wanted too.   Daisy nodded, licking her lips and gathering herself before speaking.  “Yes.”  It was all that she could get out before his hand moved up under her skirt to Daisy’s thigh.  She tensed as his thumb brushed up the inside of it to the crease of her groin.  </p><p>“God you’re beautiful,” Daniel told her as his thumb brushed the silky fabric of her panties, boldly down the middle.  She lifted her hips to the touch as he continued to stroke gently up and down, his mouth on her throat.  Daisy was straddling him so she was spread wide already.  His touches, though, made her sink down onto him even more.  Her body moved against him, seeking out his touches as he recaptured her mouth.  </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long they went like that, his fingers teasing while his mouth followed through on the promise.   She was breathless and trembling by the time he finally moved that last barrier of fabric and touched her bare skin.  She let out a soft noise she barely recognized when that bold thumb of his rubbed her from clit to her entrance then back up again a few times.  He didn’t dip inside, just rubbed gently.  He shifted his fingers a bit and she felt contact at her clit once more, only this time it lingered.  “Daniel,” she breathed, hips rolling  down against the too gentle contact.  He kept his fingers slick, rubbing over Daisy’s tenderest parts like he knew exactly where to touch her, how to touch her, to get her writhing in his lap.  </p><p>One hand held Daisy around the waist while the other worked between her legs and his mouth, oh Daniel’s sweet mouth caressed the space between her breasts over her heart.  Too soon Daisy started to feel that build, knowing the familiar pressure that started low in her belly. She closed her eyes, trying hard to stave off her pleasure a few moments longer.  But he was sure with his hands and soon enough Daniel had Daisy cumming hard, crying out his name loud enough that he kissed her to quiet any other outbursts.  </p><p>When Daisy had come down some from her pleasure she looked at him.  He was smiling.  He was hard as a rock against her thigh and making no move to do anything else… and he was just smiling.  “Proud of yourself there, buddy?”  </p><p>“I made you shout my name,” Daniel said teasingly, “how could I not be proud of that?”  His fingers ran down her spine a few times, stopping just under the fabric of her dress each time.  Daisy kissed him again, her hands sliding down his chest to his stomach.  “Daisy, you don’t have to…”  Her hands were on his belt, her brow raised in question as she slowly pulled leather through metal to undo it.  </p><p>“Do you think less of me because I want to,” Daisy asked, reaching down to rub the heel of her hand slowly up and down his length through his slacks.  “Because I do.”  </p><p>“Not at all,” Daniel said, looking a little nervous.  Daisy leaned forward, her breasts grazing his chest as she kissed his forehead.  He caught her lips in a kiss as her hands continued to explore, unzipping his trousers and wiggling her hands into the waistband so she could push them down a bit.   She was greeted by heavily tented boxers with a nice wet spot near where the head was.  Daisy reached out and outlined him with her hand, squeezing softly and getting a positive noise from Daniel.  </p><p>“Good.”  Her hand slipped into the front of his boxers, drawing him out with a low whistle and a smile.  “Lucky me.”  Daniel laughed nervously, closing his eyes a little as she started to stroke.  </p><p>“This is not how I saw this night going,” Daniel told her arching into Daisy’s touch.</p><p>“Funny, this is just how I’d hoped it would end.”  She caught his surprised face in one hand and leaned in to kiss him, her other hand giving a steady pump to his cock.  “I’m joking.  Kind of.  If I’m honest I was hoping for a good night kiss when I bought the wine.”<br/>
“And now,” Daniel asked.  </p><p>“This is much better than just a kiss.”  Their lips pressed to each others again as Daisy stroked, feeling him fill out against her hand even more.  </p><p>“Oh Daisy,” Daniel groaned and tilted his head back against the wall.  “Your hand feels so good.”  Daisy could tell it had been awhile for him and not just because of the time travel.  It had been awhile for them both.  She worked at the head of his cock awhile, watching as he fought for control with an open sadistic smile as she stripped that control from him stroke by stroke.  He was damn handsome and she liked watching a man come apart in her hands.  </p><p>“Daisy,” he said in a warning tone, letting her know he was close.  “Uh… God, I don’t … your dress,” he said as she stroked, clearly not wanting to get anything on it.  </p><p>“That’s what the washing machine is for,” Daisy told him stroking faster, keeping up with the arching of his hips.  “That’s it, Daniel.”  She edged him toward oblivion and watched as he tipped over, free falling as he started to cum in her hand.  The hard throb of his cock was incredibly erotic and she could imagine how it would feel elsewhere.  That was for another time, though.  Now she kept stroking him through, working to get every drop she could from Daniel.  </p><p>“Daisy, Daisy, Daisy,” he patted her hand, wincing at the last stroke.  </p><p>“Too sensitive,” she asked leaning in to kiss his shoulder trying to be mindful of the mess he’d made.  </p><p>“That was … “  He knitted his brows together trying to come up with an adjective.  She soothed away the concern that his brain wasn’t working right by kissing his forehead and sliding off his lap to sit next to him, reaching for her towel to help clean him up.  </p><p>“You’re wonderful,” Daisy told him getting a smile and a kiss on the cheek for the compliment as she gently cleaned off his chest and stomach.  Daisy wished to herself that Daniel could stay the night but managed to not say that aloud as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  </p><p>“Give me a few minutes to recover from that and I’ll be out of your hair.”  He stroked her shoulder to her elbow a few times.  “You cold?”  He wrapped both arms around her rubbing her back a moment before pulling back.  </p><p>“A little.”  He brought the throw blanket from the foot of the bed up and wrapped it around the pair of them, letting them sit back in silence for a few minutes and catch their breaths. Daisy rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes a moment and drowning in the scent of him, in the sensation of his bare skin against hers.  </p><p>She woke to him gently laying her down in bed, pulling the blankets up.  “I should…” </p><p>“Shhhh.”  Daniel smoothed her hair down. “Rest.  I’ll lock the door on my way out.”  She woke again to see him re-dressed with his cane headed to the door.  He cut a handsome figure in the dim light of the room, making her a little sad he was leaving.  They couldn’t spend the night though.  Everyone was probably already going to be talking, not that this would be the first time Daisy was the subject of speculation.  She didn’t know that she minded this time though, especially since it was true.  Tomorrow would bring whatever it would, though she hoped for a lot more Daniel in the forecast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>